princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airgrimes
Archive 2011 2012 2013 2014 Manga Helpers Hey. Haven't seen you on there for awhile. Ken's still the same. This time Kaoz actually yelled at him. Ken's trying to save himself. When he asked me for evidence, he called me fake. Then Kaoz and Hardy said, my evidence was true then Ken tried to change the topic to an official match when we were talking about an unofficial. *shakes head* Great to see someone other than me editing here! XD _ Gosh, he's someone I dont miss at the forum at all. Miss the other two though. ChinkyCandie Sad to hear nothing's changed regarding Ken STILL being able to get away with his lack of forum etiquette. I'll return to MH once I see why Kirihara/Oishi were chosen for the tea.. I feel like the rest of MH don't care about the story in the same manner I did. Like, why is it acceptable someone as weak as Nakagauchi made the team ahead of ppl with better stats and ppl who are stronger than him? Why the hell is Shiraishi the No.3 of the MSers? Ahead of players who'll kick his ass like Sanada, Kintaro, Akutsu etc. I think Niou would beat him too. Nobody at MH cares about whether the team makes sense as a "strongest team" or not, and personally I found Ryoma comfortably wrecking the USA camp painfully boring to read too. The anime is a pile of crap too since NPoT anime began. I just dont love PoT like I did before the end of the epic Byoudouin/Tokugawa match. Ryoga just quitting was lame too. Neither Ryoma nor Ryoga care for representing their true country will never be cool in my eyes. So yeah, I'll come back to MH once I enjoy PoT like I used to sry for the blast of text haha. Airgrimes (talk) 01:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Kaoz has changed too. He's more short-tempered. He'll delete me posts but keep Ken's when Ken's has more cursing and profanities. I called him immature then Ken proved my point right by cursing. He also caps-lock raped but that was a post Kaoz deleted. Good stuff. iceemperor is a really good person to talk to. He's sick of Ken too but Ken doesn't nitpick his posts like he does with ours. I think Shiraishi is No.3 because he's able to control Kirihara and Kintaro. The best 3 captains are the top 3. Atobe's No.1 for his leadership skills. He captains 215 members compared to Yukimura's measely 30-35. Shiraishi was entrusted by Yanagi to keep Kirihara in check. Anything Ryoma related already lost my interest. Kirihara is on the team due his VA's popularity. Other than that, can't think of a reason why he made the team. Unless Konomi plans on giving another mode. Oishi for his doubles play probably. To be honest, I think Nakagauchi made the team because of his VA. That's all really. Give him more experiences to voice him since he's still new to the VA business. Date's a good keep. Hakamada shouldn't be on the team. Should be replaced by Mitsuya. Data tennis does help. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:07, February 12, 2015 (UTC) I see. I don't blame him if he's contantly having to mediate between arguments instead of having discussions to enjoy. I'd get short-tempered eventually too. iceemperor is the one with some decent Japanese translating skills iirc? I lost patience with Ken's inability to not view the Byoudouin/Tokugawa/Oni relations from different angles. Konomi obviously created those characters with the intention for readers to have various different viewpoints. I don't doubt Atobe is likely a better leader than Yukimura. I think ability wise they're either neck and neck or Yuki has the edge but I can see why Konomi made Atobe the captain over Yuki. It's a good choice. But Shiraishi being No.3 just because he's a good captain? That's kinda ridiculous on Konomi's part. Kite is also a good captain. Tachibana is also a good captain and he didnt' even make the team. Shiraishi doesn't even need to overlook Kirihara when Yuki/Sanada/Niou/Marui are all going to be there. Kirihara making the team confuses me too. He's just inferior without Shiraishi. Even Shiraishi/Kirihara pair looks inferior to a bunch of MS pairs that didn't make it. Oishi and his doubles play is pretty average in SPoT though. Niou was the key player in their victory over Mutsu bros. Niou/Atobe should have eliminated Oishi from the selection list. The Mutsu bros victory was down to Niou synchroing with the opponent. Oishi's lob could have been performed by literally anyone. Oishi paired with anybody other than Niou in that list of 14 is a weak pair by default due to Oishi. Konomi really needs to explain himself imho. I wouldn't say its that 30-35 is measly, considering Yukimura captains far superior players than who Shiraishi captains overall. Sanada/Niou/Yanagi/Yagyuu/Marui/Jackal/Kirihara are likely harder to lead than the likes of Mukahi/Kabaji/Ootori/Shishido/Jirou/Yushi/Hiyoshi. Honestly, I think I agree with your theory on Kirihara and Nakagauchi making the team based on their VA's. Neither of them are anywhere near good enough to make it otherwise. Things like this ruin the story for me. You can't select a team for victory by selecting notably weak players. It just doesn't sit well with me. Either Hakamada/Mitsuya/Fuwa/ would be good to replace Nakagauchi for me. Nakagauchi really looks out of place there. Airgrimes (talk) 11:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hehehehe To be honest, Kaoz is terrible at mediating. Since Ken gets away with everything and he blames everything on me. When its Ken's issue for over-reacting to my posts. A mediator isn't meant to take sides but he'll take Ken's side most of the time. Only once did he take my side. I lost patience with Ken in general. Sure the manga is canon but some parts of the anime is better than the manga. There was no 5 YO Tokugawa in the flashback in the manga but they added it in, in the anime. Its still canon since the story was told in the manga, but there is more of a visual in the anime. Captain wise, Shiraishi is a good captain. He can control not only his teammates but other students as well. Shitenhoji's team is small but Shiraishi is 2nd best whenn it comes to control. Yanagi barely knew Shiraishi but he asked him to keep Kirihara in check. He already keeps Kintaro in check. I'm sure he'll eventually keep Akutsu in check too. Someone like him is needed on the team. Yukimura never really captained the team because he was sick. Sanada did most of it. But Rikkaidai students are quite disciplined, except for Kirihara. I do agree that it was basically Niou the winner of the Mutsu twins. It was just Oishi's idea and Niou did all the work. I remembered having this argument with Ken. He was worshipping Oishi but Phillia & I kept pointing out that if it wasn't for Niou's illusion, they would get pwned by the Mutsu twins. VA's are the only reason I could think of for Nakagauchi. In a way, its Konomi being fair to the newbie VA's. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:02, February 13, 2015 (UTC) That's also a shame to hear. Kaoz was real good at mediating when I was there. I'm kinda busy nowadays so a discussion with Ken would ruin my mood in IRL and I don't need that. In regards to the anime-canon debate, MH has always been a manga purist discussion based forum. I can't imagine a time where they'll value the anime if I'm honest. I recommend you ignore all posts from Ken though. That's what I'd do if he's the same when I return. Captain wise, I don't agree that Shiraishi is 2nd best at control either. Kirihara has pure 100% respect for Yukimura and Sanada, and Yukimura caused Kintaro to be scared shitless with Yips. In fact, with Yips, Yukimura's leadership is technically the best of the MSers. But for plot reasons Atobe is the best due to him being the leader of 200+ irrelevant fodder. I can't imagine anyone keeping Akutsu in check either. He kicked Sanada in the stomach and tried to fight a 3rd Year HSer. I agree Shiraishi should be on the team but No.3 is "Too Damn High" for someone of his skill level. He should be where Fuji/Niou/Kite are in the list. Yukimura was the bench coach throughout the Nationals and Rikkai lost 3 sets in total that entire tournament. Technically they had the best record overall seeing as the winners Seigaku lost 5 sets in total at Nationals. Yukimura had a better record as Bench Coach than all the adults. Gosh I remember that argument. Oishi is pretty damn average in the series now. His stats are rather shitty too. In the HSers U-17 team, there are no pure Doubles-only players like Oishi. I still think Konomi should give Nakagauchi and Kirihara some power-ups to validate their position if he wants them to have bigger roles later in the series. I think its really poor writing from Konomi so far from the selection of the U-14 team onwards. Airgrimes (talk) 01:09, February 14, 2015 (UTC) To be a good mediator, you have to listen to both sides of the story and resolve it from there. Kaoz doesn't care who started the whole argument (Ken), he just wants it to end straight away but as always, Ken gets away with all the trouble he starts. Don't worry. I added Ken to my ignore list. Kirihara does respect Sanada and Yukimura but he's afraid of Sanada. I'm sure Kirihara respects Shiriashi too. Kirihara respects all the captains, except for maybe Kite. They don't have much interaction. I see Shiraishi as the MS version of Tokugawa really. Equally balanced stats, defeat opponents without being too serious, remains calm in dire situations (outside of tennis), and shows that he cares even for players stronger than them. I don't agree Shiraishi should be as low as Niou/Fuji/Kite. At least No.4-5. Have you noticed, the MS in the top 5 are national level players (except Akutsu)? That's useful. Kawamura is the only one I can currently think of that can control Akutsu. Akutsu listens and respects him. Rikkaidai students are naturally extra-talented in tennis. They go through harsher training than Seigaku does. Also because Sanada likes punishing the losers, so that's motivation to boost their morale. Surely, he'd make a better captain but Atobe has the most experience with large amounts of people. And besides, I don't think Atobe would take orders from Yukimura. To Atobe, his word is law. I'm sure Kirihara will be given a power up. Kirihara will probably be given another mode, Oishi is a strategic doubles player, and Nakagauchi...just for his VA XD Chinkycandie (talk) 02:26, February 14, 2015 (UTC) _ Hey! Long time no talk! Ha, it's been like...literally years. Bit sad how long I've been inactive on here but I'm ready for the return (if you'll still have me). Just wanted to say how awesome you and everyone else is for keeping this wikia up to date and alive. This looks a million times better than what it once was, you rock~ I'm going through episodes now, since I know those are always a pain, and will hopefully bulk them up in the next few days. I'll also be randomly adding info to other character pages, rewatching helps refresh memories of character's data. And once again, sorry for my absence! '--Bobbycat1 (talk) 04:47, February 22, 2015 (UTC)' Good to see you back. Yeah it has been years. I was on my own for like a year and managed to lift this place up enough to encourage like 3 more active users to join this wikia so there are a few more admins. Although part of the deal was that they were to remain active. So far not all of them are following this deal so I'm gonna have to look into that later in the year. But yeah thanks a lot. I kinda do feel like the hard work I've put in has paid off. Don't forget you played a significant role too! I'm no longer as active as I should be though. The last 5-6 chapters or so have been nothing but awful story telling in my opinion. I feel like Shin Prince of Tennis storytelling can only get a 6/10 at best compared to the original which I would give a 9/10. So many unexplained things or poor executed ideas makes me less crazy about the series which is sad. Tell me what you think of it once you're done catching up to the Genius 10 episodes and whatnot. Airgrimes (talk) 23:52, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, didn't mean to abandon! D: Ah, admins are always difficult. We could put it to a vote when it comes down to I suppose? Ah, it was never anything big. You on the other hand are amazing! So impressed and like wow, can't even describe how awesome you are with everything on here. Yeah, Shin Prince of Tennis is like a love-hate for me at the moment, so frustrating. I haven't watched the Genius 10 episodes yet, mostly cause I've been reading more than watching series. I'll try and watch the latest OVAs soon though!'--Bobbycat1 (talk) 19:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC)' MH Update Hey. So Kaoz has spoiled more about the World Cup. It'll be held in Australia and there's going to be an unofficial Duke/Fuji pair. Since the players are doing a pre-World Cup match. Fuji is finally getting some action hahahaha. Chinkycandie (talk) 00:07, March 2, 2015 (UTC) In addition to Japan, Switzerland, France, US, and Germany, there will be also Brazil, Denmark, Australia, and UK participating in the World Cup. That's what Sai knows so far. Chinkycandie (talk) 06:47, March 3, 2015 (UTC) This is all so weird. The UK team will be interesting. We're an extremely overrated nation in Tennis and only have Andy Murray to thank for keeping us relevant in the tennis world. (Although he was taught tennis in SPAIN and is just barely a product of British Tennis lol) Thanks for the spoilers though. A Fuji match might be enough to get me to return. I'm confused as to how Germany are better than the Swiss in this day and age but Konomi can do what he wants I guess. Duke/Fuji is like UberKawamura/Fuji pair and I loved the last time they paired up so it sounds good. I still don't see where Konomi is going with this story. Is this the opening round where if Japan lose overall they get knocked out of the tournament straight away? Since I've never heard of a MS/HS type of tournament before. It sounds like Konomi was desperate for a way to include the MSers one last time before he focused on Ryoma in the HS division. Airgrimes (talk) 01:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Not sure what it is. All Sai knows is that its a "pre-world cup". Probably to showcase the country's team to sponsors or something. Japan won't lose. Because Ryoma won't defeat Byodoin if they did. It would be good if Japan lost the unofficial match then get back at them in an official match (like how they should have done with Rikkai). I feel like Germany will come 3rd place this year, America 2nd place, and Japan 1st place. Byodoin will lose against Ryoma but someone like Tokugawa/Oni will make the final win for Japan to win overall. Chinkycandie (talk) 02:38, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I see, personally I think it was better that Seigaku beat Rikkai in both the Regionals and Nationals so I don't really share that viewpoint. Why Tokugawa/Oni? Byoudouin VS Ryoma has somehow managed to become less important. Ryoma's grudge with Byoudouin is still pretty basic and kinda weak to me. I'm still not convinced on who the final villain is for SPoT. I think if anything, its Ryoma VS Tezuka. I just want Konomi to show the true worth of Oishi/Kirihara/Nakagauchi since they appear to be extremely worthless at this top level. Unlike the ppl at MH I'm not just gonna accept half-assed storytelling and pretend its good or makes sense. Airgrimes (talk) 21:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Ryoma's grudge with Byodoin was actually the main reason why I stopped liking Ryoma's character. Like you said, it was weak. And iceemperor and I theorised that Ryoma has no intention of defeating Byodoin for Tokugawa. He's that selfish. Tokugawa saved Ryoma and he got nothing out of it. I think Tokugawa/Oni because they're hyped to be top-notch tennis players. Even Byodoin acknowledges Tokugawa now. He's always acknowledged Oni. If Byodoin loses, they'd probably win. Black Hole, Kijin, PoP, are basically the top moves in NPoT world. If the No.1 tennis player is the whole nation acknowledges you, it means you're worth it. I do agree with you there about those three. Oishi is useless without another doubles specialist; Kirihara was chosen based on his VA's popularity (probably); and Nakagauchi was chosen based on his newbie VA to give him more experience :P Other than those reasons, I don't see why they should be chosen. Don't worry, only someone like Ken would object to this. He does worship the manga and won't disagree with it. I've disagreed with so many of Konomi's decisions as well. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm in total agreement for liking Ryoma less due to his grudge on Byoudouin. I felt it a little weak too. Yeah I think Tokugawa was just a clueless individual from the start. I think Byoudouin has been depicted to be just as talented as Oni/Tokugawa. They've all been shown to be as good as one another, in one way or another imho. I doubt Konomi will allow Byoudouin to be defeated by anyone other than Ryoma. He has that Yukimura/Atobe feel. When Atobe got shat on by Irie, Konomi wrote out an amazing way for Atobe to still not officially lose. I understand the reasons for Konomi having Kirihara/Nakagauchi for their VA's, but Konomi could at least write out a way that shows they are good enough to make it. Right now, his reasons for this list is just inadequate. Airgrimes (talk) 23:59, March 7, 2015 (UTC) How you've said that, I think Konomi will also have Byodoin unofficially lose, like an injury preventing him from winning. Just like Atobe and Tokugawa. With Kirihara, I think Konomi wants him to show he can be as good as Rikkaidai's 3 Demons. Give Kirihara a chance to prove himself. Konomi probably has something up his sleeve for him. As for Nakagauchi, I can't explain anything for him. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:27, March 8, 2015 (UTC) I see. Currently the 3 Demons are at different levels though. Yanagi is without doubt better than Kirihara but was snubbed and didn't make the list. So I don't know what kind of joke of a story Konomi is pulling but Kirihara magically becoming Yanagi's level would acceptable I guess. If Kirihara bridges the gap between him and Sanada at this World Cup then that'd be hilarious and would take some really good story writing. Perhaps Konomi revives Muga back for Kirihara. I have very low expectations for this series after the list of 14 for both MS & HS. Duke/Fuji pair will hopefully spice things up. Airgrimes (talk) 19:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Kaoz isn't giving a valid reason for Nakagauchi. I asked him and he believes that "Nakagauchi is apparently stronger than Ban." Since when? Chinkycandie (talk) 00:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I hope you guys don't mind me chiming in, but since it's publically available it seems fair enough to me. First of all, regarding my "short temper", I'm left with little choice unless you'd prefer getting infracted and banned. In the past I left arguments alone for the most part in hope that the participating parties were mature enough to sort things out themselves without resorting to insults etc., but since it's been proven time and again that those parties are not mature enough to do so, I had to change my approach. In other words, I haven't changed, but rather the environment has and I have adjusted accordingly, that's all there is to it. Secondly, regarding Kirihara, you're arguing from a reader perspective and not from the perspective of the camp operators. You have more information available than they do. They have seen Shiraishi/Kirihara put on a good performance, but they haven't seen any such thing from, say, Shiraishi/Yanagi. Not only does Devil Akaya tie Yanagi in stats, he also matches up well with a character who had already been selected as rep. It makes sense to select Kirihara over Yanagi as Shiraishi's doubles partner (and that's what he's most likely going to be). Finally, there is evidence in the manga showing that Nakagauchi advanced through the ranks as the story went on and I've shown it to you for the past two or three years. If you discard all of that as random, then that's on you and not the story. The reason why it's not explicitely focused on is that he's just a supporting character, he doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. But by doing this Konomi has shown us that the camp isn't static outside the main characters, everyone else is working hard to become a rep too, even if there's no time to devote panels to it. 17:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC)Kaoz Oh shit hey Kaoz. Welcome to our wikia man. Do stay and look around. Assuming you've read the past discussion you'll see I havent questioned your abilities as a mod so I'm ignoring the first and going straight to the second point. My only issue with this is that Shiraishi is No.3 and Kirihara is No.13. Do you honestly think they're going to form a doubles pair? Oishi got in courtesy of pairing with Niou and Atobe the same reason. Atobe has the best stats of all MSers in Japan so I dont' mind him as No.1 but Oishi/Kirihara arent' even anywhere near their partners. We have no idea where Konomi is going with this team. In the event that Shiraishi isn't paired with Kirihara, how do you justify someone with stats as measly as Kirihara making the cut ahead of Tachibana/Chitose/Yanagi and others etc. Nakagauchi being 8th in 2nd String is all good. But Nakagauchi suddenly exceeding the 1st Court players ranked 7th, 6th, 5th, 4th and then the 1st String guys through to Ban? It seems like Konomi has just said "Okay, Nakagauchi is stronger now because I've said so". This might be fine for you but this is unlike Konomi imho. He usually adds in little things or has other characters comment on what's going on. Let's not act like Konomi isn't one of the greatest authors in JUMP when it comes to handling minor characters. He's extremely capable. I've spoken to others on this matter and they feel the same. So maybe we're all just too stupid to get it. I apologize if this annoys you but I'd rather we were told the critieria of how the players were numbered/chosen as oppose to "guesstimating" Konomi's mind since there a few things that are confusing. Airgrimes (talk) 21:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh hahaha hey Kaoz. Just being honest really. When it comes to arguing, anyone will always try to prove themselves right and when someone is right, the other party will always try to beat them. Its how it is. That's why I'm sick of Ken. All he sees is that he's right and everyone who disagrees with him is wrong. That's more immature than trying to reason which he doesn't accept. There's just no getting anything into his head. As Airgrimes has mentioned, one official NPoT match from Shiriashi/Kirihara/Nakagauchi isn't enough for us to validate their membership of the team. Sure Shiraishi is strong but maybe he should be No. 4/5. If they actually had more action, then maybe they will have more validation. Too be honest, even Mitsuya is more useful than Nakagauchi. Their ranking number doesn't mean much since we know Tanegahsima and Oni haven't defeated each other yet, Tokugawa is equal in strength with Byodoin with Black Hole, Irie is still acting like a weakling when we all know he's quite talented in tennis. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:39, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I'll worry about the event of Kirihara not getting paired with Shiraishi if it actually happens. At the moment I don't think it's going to (maybe in this pre-WC, but that's obviously a special event). And if one match isn't enough to justify someone's position on the team we have to question not only Kirihara, but pretty much everyone on the MS team because nobody besides Atobe had more than one official match. It's simply not feasible to expect mutiple matches for 14-28 characters to justify their inclusion. Nakagauchi might not be stronger than the top 7 of the 2nd String, but those guys didn't show against the 1st String that their inclusion was warranted over his. Handa at No. 4 did play against Taira and Hara and got beaten to a pulp; I don't feel like this means he's a bad player since his partner was ranked 18th and Taira/Hara play a much more team oriented doubles than Date/Ban, but in the end Nakagauchi showed that he could get something done and Handa didn't. The others got screwed over by the revolution, I'll admit that any day. To give you an example from PoT where something similar happened, someone leveling up but not being relevant enough to the story to show it: Kiraku from Midoriyama - he lost to Ryoma and afterwards said he was going to retrain himself. In the nationals Midoriyama lost in the 1st round, but Kiraku was able to score a convincing 6-2 victory in S1. It's not unlikely that he became a fair bit stronger since his defeat, but it wasn't relevant enough to devote screentime to it. And again, in Nakagauchi's case we actually got to see these small details that showed him getting stronger, unfortunately the standard reaction to it was "lol Konomi's just being random, doesn't mean anything." PageOfSwords (talk) 08:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Just letting Airgrimes know: PageofSwords is Kaoz. I continued this discussion on his talkpage. Chinkycandie (talk) 09:11, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Playing Styles & Techniques I think it would clean the character pages up a lot if we deleted the technique's descriptions and made the techniques as a list with their links. Especially if some of the techniques are short or unknown. I did it for Tohno's page and it looks really clear, organised, and easy to read. Chinkycandie (talk) 12:07, March 12, 2015 (UTC) This is a good change. PageOfSwords (talk) 12:17, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I wouldn't jump the gun just yet. We can think of ways of tidying things up later. In fact, its essential to keep techniques on each characters page. Because the info on the way Tezuka uses Hyakku Ren is different to the way Ryoma used it. Tezuka's use of Tezuka Phantom isnt through the same means as Niou's now is it? Same thing applies to all the moves that different characters share like Hadoukyuu for instance. It's not to say I'm copying other wikias, but since I'm Admin on a few, I'll say I've never seen a manga wikia that doesn't have a characters special moves on their page. It may work with someone like Tohno but not with all characters. Especially if the move played an enormous part in the story. Fuji's 5th/6th Counters for instance played a far bigger role than say Tohno's 5th & 6th Executions. So I'm not totally for this idea just yet if I'm honest. For some I think its essential to have the photos and info on the page there. It all depends on the characters. Airgrimes (talk) 00:35, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. I think the HSs techniques that we don't know much about can be sorted as a list while the MS who we've know for a long time now can keep the detail. We can also maybe have subpages? Not that I've ever used one. I've seen many wikis have a subpage of what episode they appear in, quotes, and relationships. We could do that with relationships and techniques. Chinkycandie (talk) 01:04, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah subpages would be perfect. Airgrimes (talk) 01:38, March 13, 2015 (UTC) One thing that I feel is a bit problematic is that the descriptions of the techniques on the character pages (or subpages now) are different from the ones on the techniques' specific pages. I think it would be cleaner to have that information in only one place. The only way I can see it making sense like this is if the descriptions on the character pages are changed from general descriptions of how the moves work to how they complement that character's overall style or what impact they had on matches. PageOfSwords (talk) 15:30, March 13, 2015 (UTC) I don't fill them out but I'll see how much I can cut fron the subpages. The techniques should be more descriptive than a brief description on the subpages, Chinkycandie (talk) 00:06, March 14, 2015 (UTC) New Discussion Just letting you know, Kaoz has made a new thread on MH, deciding which HS/MS doubles pairing you would like to see. You may not enjoy the series at the moment, but the discussion is harmless. I'm sure a few people miss you on MH except for maybe one person (I think you know who). Chinkycandie (talk) 11:57, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Just letting you know, the reason I've been deleting a load of photos is because they've been uploaded like 4-6 years ago and never used. Didn't really see a point in keeping them if they'll never be used. There's also too many duplicates but with different file names. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I see. I'm against deleting such photos. Its not that they were never used, its that my wikia wasn't good enough yet to add them to. A lot of the stuff you went and deleted are episode screenshots which we kinda need. They weren't used because I hadn't made pages to all the episodes yet. So I kinda wish you'd consulted others about the deletion of that many photos first. Its not like we were anywhere near the limit of how many photos you can have on a wikia. Airgrimes (talk) 21:44, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I know. But when looking for a specific photo that I wanted to upload, I couldn't find it because there's just too many photos. I did delete other unneccassry photos like Shiba's breasts though. There were also a few half-naked fan drawings that I think were inappropriate. Unless its Konomi's official art or manga drawings, these images are unneccessary. Chinkycandie (talk) 22:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree on deleting fan images or inapprioriate ones but whilst editing I've been looking for photos I'm certain I've uploaded over the years but for some reason they can't be found. There have never been any photos that I personally uploaded for no reason. All had a possible use on the wikia when I uploaded them. Not having them on here anymore just undoes the work I did in finding them, or taking the screenshots and cropping them my self in my own time. In future could you let others know when you're going to delete a mass amount of photos as opposed to just a few since there are loads that were deleted it seems. Airgrimes (talk) 23:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) There were already photos that you uploaded that were re-uploaded by other users under different file names, these were more recent. So it was just duplicates (so many of them). I haven't deleted all of them. I gave up after too many fan images. I did find a few photos that you uploaded, never using them that I end up using XD The mass of photos were people getting lazy/low quality. When I go back to it, I'll delete these types of images but leave the screenshots of episodes. What about photos that are from the manga which are replaced with anime? I think some of them can be kept and added to the character's gallery. Chinkycandie (talk) 23:13, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Something like that'd work nicely, but more importantly I want them to go into the chapter pages. I'd always planned to have pages for chapters and episodes but the amount of time that takes is truly overwhelming. Airgrimes (talk) 23:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) That's so true hahahaha. If only more MH users came here to help out that would be helpful. The only person I managed to convince to help us was Kaoz. LetalHawk said he wants to help out but I've never seen him here. So far, I only uploaded the title page for each chapter. And we still have PoT chapters to go! Just started with the NPoT chapters. I'm still trying to look for English lyrics for the music pages XD Chinkycandie (talk) 00:11, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Updates Reached over 2000 pages on the wikia! Random updates if you're interested: the latest chapter of NPoT introduced Tokugawa/Yukimura doubles pair (last pair) againt a German pro and some middle schooler. Irie and Atobe paired up but they lost (in one chapter). The Duke/Fuji pair won. I changed Kaoz (PageofSwords) to a Chat Moderator/Rollback since he's the only other person other than myself on here. Chinkycandie (talk) 11:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Talk page archive Hi, Airgrimes! I'm Yatalu, Dutch Wikia Helper and founder of the Dutch PoT wiki. I've recently started adding interlanguage links and doing some minor edits here and there because I'm managing the Dutch wiki. I just wanted to drop a message cause of User talk/2011, User talk/2012 and so on. I thought you might want to move them to User talk:Airgrimes/2011, etc. That way, they aren't in the content namespace anymore. This means they won't show up when hitting at the wiki navigation, or show up in or the like, making it easier for users to navigate through Prince of Tennis content. Also, they would be easily accessible from your talk page by just adding e.g. "/2011" at the end of your talk page URL. (Meaning you can also link to them from your talk page by just typing /2011.) On a side note, I also just noticed Whistle! Wiki in your favorite wikis section! One of my friends in Japan is a voice actor and voiced one of the minor characters there. What's the anime like? Is it good? Since I've been considering to watch it because of my friend. Looking forward to your response, YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年08月29日、09:04:00 Airgrimes (talk) 12:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC)